wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Empire
The Unstoppable Ōtsutsuki Empire is the Empire created by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Formation Kaguya came to the planet from the stars. She was found by the small nation of Sō. Using a mysterious power, she wiped the memories of the lord of the land Tenji of this encounter. She soon continued to live in the small nation, becoming recognized as Tenji's concubine. Keeping to herself, she would often look to the stars, imagining a world of peace. She meets Aino, who was assigned to care for her and she becomes Kaguya's first and only true friend. Eventually, Kaguya's detached demeanor gave way to feelings of love for Tenji who shared his desire for peace, ultimately leading to Kaguya becoming pregnant with his children. Eventually, the greedy nation of Ko appeared. Using their infamous tactic fabricating rightful claim to another land's property, they made their desire for the Land of Sō's grand lake known. Tenji tried to keep his people from going to war with the much stronger nation, even ordering that anyone who attack the Land of Ko would be executed. Eventually, the Land of Ko attacked the village, also desiring Kaguya for her beauty. Acting in defense against her would-be abductors and to protect Aino, Kaguya revealed her powers and slaughtered many of the Ko men. Bitterly left with no choice but to betray his love to maintain the peace, Tenji ordered his men to kill Kaguya. Losing all faith in humanity but still longing for peace, Kaguya believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the God Tree. Using her new-found power, Kaguya activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi the first time and trapped the entire world population while assuming leadership of all the lands on her own. Once the genjutsu wore off, Kaguya single-handedly ended all wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess (卯の女神, Usagi no Megami). Months after the event, Kaguya gave birth to her children, Hagoromo, Minato no Mikoto, Hamura no Mikoto and Hamura. As time passed, The GEATHJERK Empire swore alligiance to her in an effort of combating the Ōtsutsuki descendants from another world. The GEATHJERK Empire crowned her Galactic Empress of the Dyna Galaxy. History Foundation Losing all faith in humanity but still longing for peace, Kaguya believed that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts. For that reason, she defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the God Tree. Using her new-found power, Kaguya activated the Infinite Tsukuyomi the first time and trapped the entire world population while assuming leadership of all the lands on her own. Once the genjutsu wore off, Kaguya single-handedly ended all wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess (卯の女神, Usagi no Megami). Months after the event, Kaguya gave birth to her children, Hagoromo, Minato no Mikoto, Hamura no Mikoto and Hamura. As time passed, The GEATHJERK Empire swore alligiance to her in an effort of combating the Ōtsutsuki descendants from another world. The GEATHJERK Empire crowned her Galactic Empress of the Dyna Galaxy. Downfall While initially ignoring the toad's words, the Hagoromo grew distressed when a local girl he cared for named Haori became part of the ritual. When the brothers confronted their mother about the ending the rituals, Kaguya dismissed their concern, simply saying it was necessary for "the others" arrival. Finally deciding to investigate, the two brothers were horrified to learn that the missing citizens were being sacrificed to the God Tree. This heart Hagoromo especially, awakening the Sharingan in his grief. Wanting to learn more, the brothers sought out Gamamaru to learn more. He revealed to them their mother's history of coming to the Earth and using the God Tree's fruit to gain great power and enslave much of the land through Infinite Tsukuyomi, including their father. Deciding that they needed more power to confront Kaguya should she turn hostile, Hagoromo began training under Gamamaru in Senjutsu, periodically taking turns while one stayed behind to keep their mother distracted. While Hagoromo quickly improved in this art, Kaguya soon caught on to her son's scheme. In a fit of envy that her own sons had inherited her chakra, Kaguya combined with the Shinju itself and turned against them in the form of the monstrous Ten-Tails. Their intense battle ended with Hagoromo and Hamura separating and absorbing their mother's powerful chakra while sealing her body to form the core of a celestial body that would become known as the moon. Hamura later departed along with the rest of the Ōtsutsuki clan to the moon to guard his mother's remains, while Hagoromo stayed in order to spread chakra to humanity and teach them the concept of Ninshū. Legacy Kaguya had manifested her hatred into in the form of an artificial human in subspace called Tabuu. With the agenda of conquering the Multiverse, Tabuu managed to established the Galactic Eggman Empire at the end of the Grand Civil War. Military Strength *GEATHJERK Empire *Hylians *Humans *White Zetsu Category:Nations Category:Organizations